


A War Never Won

by Moliblit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moliblit/pseuds/Moliblit
Summary: "In an effort to stop history repeating, the second Master Sword was created but with the requirement to be enhanced. The spirit of the sword is nothing like Ghirahim. The spirit was not given the ability to feel human emotion, so she cannot be corrupted. No arms, so that she cannot wield a weapon. No desires, other than to do as the Gods and her master wishes – as long as the mortal Hero’s intentions are true."





	1. Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Zelda and Link's adventure on the Surface, but after the Great War. A fan-made history of the Master Sword and why Link had to face the trials he did in Skyward Sword.

“Long ago, three beautiful Goddesses created the world. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Farore, with her rich soul, created all the living inhabitants in the world to uphold the law. And Nayru, she poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. The three great Goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left the world.”

“Why did they leave them behind?” Asked a little girl of six, curled up in a blanket by a fire under the night sky.

“They say the sacred pieces were created and left behind for us,” replied an older girl of thirteen, turning her attention away from the book in her lap to smile at the little girl.

“But Andra,” the youngster frowned, “I thought you said that a tribe of demons started a war to steal the pieces? Doesn’t sound like it was a good idea to leave them behind.”

“Sisters!” Another female called, immediately attracting the attention of the two sitting by the fire. “What are you doing out at this time of night?” She was by rights an adult, aged seventeen with long brown hair tinted with red. “Sofi should be in bed by now and instead you’re filling her head with talks of demons?!”

The youngest, Sofi, flinched at her older sister’s scolding while Andra looked unimpressed, “calm down Sibyl,” she groaned. “Sofi couldn’t sleep so I thought I would tell her a little bedtime story.”

“Oh, really?” Sibyl questioned, taking Sofi’s hand in hers. “Well, I am sure that Sofi will have no trouble sleeping now!” Without waiting for a response, the two left for home while Andra remained.

“Tsch!” Andra huffed, forcing the book closed before getting to her feet. She wore her nightdress, mostly ivory with solid green from below her bust. The sleeves were long and flared, as did the hem of the dress, with matching green patterns – a similar shade of green to her eyes, which contrasted against the messy, shoulder length brown hair that framed her face. She watched as her sisters took their leave with a glare, before turning her back abruptly.

As the wind picked up, Andra thought she heard an unfamiliar voice; but it was incoherent. In the grip of fear, she immediately ran in the direction of her sisters.

A few hours later, as most of the residents of Skyloft slept, Sofi just sat in her bed clutching a stuffed toy; very much wide awake, albeit tired. “Maybe a glass of water,” she said to the toy, before swinging her legs free from her bed and quietly tiptoeing to the kitchen.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Sofi noticed the book that Andra had read to her – The Golden Goddesses. She had no idea the book would be so frightening, with stories of demons and a demon king by the name of Demise, destroying the world just to get their hands on something the Goddesses created. The girl hoped that the sacred triangles were far from Skyloft, in case history repeated itself.

Placing down her empty glass, Sofi grabbed the book, along with her toy, and snuck out of the house without changing from her pale blue nightdress. Unlike her older sisters, Sofi’s hair was very short, untidy and blonde and her eyes were deep blue.

After a brief walk, Sofi came to a stop by one of the jumping platforms that residents used to mount their Loftwings. She thought the ritual was silly and quite dangerous, and vowed to never mount her Loftwing in such a way – when she finally met hers, anyway.

“Hey!” A voice called, startling Sofi. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh!” Sofi was relieved to see it was a Knight of Skyloft, aback her trusted guardian. “I didn’t know Loftwings could fly at night?” She questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

The Knight chuckled, “only specially trained Knights and Loftwings can patrol at night, so you need to be careful. Be a good girl and run along home now,” she ordered, before taking off. It was true, not many Loftwings were out at night – those that were out were rarely in flight.

Returning her gaze to the clouds below, without stepping too close to the edge, Sofi held out the book. “You won’t scare me anymore,” she said before she launched it into the air. The book was quite heavy, so it was a fraction of a second before it plummeted to the clouds and only a few more seconds before it vanished from view. Sofi couldn’t help but creep towards the edge, wondering if the book would create a hole in the cloud barrier – curious to see the world below, if it really existed.

There was no gap made in the clouds, at least not immediately. By the time Sofi noticed the wound in the barrier, she was suddenly blinded by a bright light that shone from below and she stumbled. The stuffed toy dropped to the wooden platform, but Sofi was no longer there.


	2. Through The Barrier

“Hey! Hey!” A squeaky voice called. “Wake up! Kweeee!”

“Ugh,” Sofi groaned as she opened her eyes. She stared through blades of grass at a strange creature looking down on her, but she was too dazed to be alarmed. “Where..” she tried to ask of her whereabouts, but she just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Oh, please wake up! Kwee! Before those red monsters find you!” The creature jumped on the spot, waving its arms in panic.

“Monsters?” Sofi mumbled, suddenly making more effort to keep her eyes open.

“Yes! Monsters! Red monsters! If they find you, they’ll hand you over to the demon lord! KEE-KOO!” The creature rushed, glancing around nervously.

“Demon lord?” Sofi asked. A moment later, she sat up abruptly and looked around. “W-wait.. where am I? Uh, please?” The girl asked, looking confused at the strange creature in front of her. “And what are you?”

“I am a Kikwi and this is Faron Woods, now-KWEE!“ The creature, the Kikwi, screamed and shook in fright. “Hide! Hide!” Sofi didn’t hesitate, even though she had further questions, and scrambled to a nearby tree, crouching in the long grass at its base. “Kweeee!” The Kikwi squeaked again as a mysterious figure appeared before it, in a flurry of diamonds.

“Well,” the figure spoke with a soft but masculine voice. Once fully formed, Sofi could make out a tall, strange looking man – light, chin length hair, red cape, white, tight fitting clothing.. very bizarre! “Just who were you talking to, my little Kikwi?” The figure asked, prompting the Kikwi to bury its face in the ground.

“Nobody! Kee! Just myself!” The frightened creature responded, still shaking. The sight broke Sofi’s heart, but she didn’t want to make her presence known – if the Kikwi was scared of this mysterious man, then it must be for a good reason.

“Oh, so you weren’t talking to the little girl who fell from the heavens?” The man asked, his white lips curling into a smirk as Sofi gasped, quite audibly. The man chuckled and raised his right hand, before snapping his fingers. In seconds, he was surrounded by red monsters who were armed with large swords. “You know the penalty for attempting to deceive me, don’t you, little one?” The man added, looking down on the Kikwi who jumped in fright.

“No! No! Please, kwee! Have m-mercy!” The Kikwi pleaded, as the red monsters surrounded it. Still concealed in the grass by the tree, Sofi closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch. She felt sick listening to the cries of the little, innocent creature who tried to help her – but fortunately, the screams didn’t last long and the groans coming from the monsters soon faded as well.

“My, my,” Sofi heard the man speak again and opened one eye to see him standing over her. She gasped in horror and threw herself backwards, staring up with her mouth open. “You are.. much smaller than I imagined,” he added, half smiling at the trembling girl.

“Who-what are you?” Sofi stammered, not daring to move or break eye contact.

“Where are my manners?” The man replied, throwing out his arms suddenly, “I am the Demon Lord who presides over this world. You may call me  _Lord Ghirahim_.”

“Demon lord?” Sofi blurted, eyes widening and heart pounding. “You’re a.. demon?”

“Indeed I am, little girl,” Ghirahim responded, lowering his arms. “Now, how about you come with me?”

“No!” Sofi exclaimed, before finding her flight. She leapt to her feet and ran as fast as she could, away from the demon.

“Hm?” Ghirahim put his forefinger to his lips, almost frowning as he watched the little girl flee. “I suppose I shouldn’t blame you, I am quite intimidating to even the bravest of creatures. However,” he paused for a moment, as his frown curled into a devilish grin, “I am very, very unforgiving. But I do enjoy a good hunt,” he growled, before vanishing at the snap of his fingers.

Every few steps, Sofi threw a frantic glance over her shoulder to see if she was being pursued. Although she could no longer see the demon, she still felt compelled to run. But run to where? The youngster strained her eyes, desperately trying to locate a hiding place in the night. However, she was just surrounded by scattered trees, small bodies of water and grass – nothing that screamed sanctuary. Was the search futile? Out of breath, Sofi stopped and panted, slowly turning on the spot in case she was ambushed. There was no sign of Ghirahim or angry, red monsters. No sign of life at all, which was both frightful and a blessing. Nothing in pursuit, but nothing to aid her; she was all alone in these strange, silent woods. Or at least it seemed that way. Gritting her teeth, Sofi resumed running, passing a gigantic tree that she briefly considered climbing, until she saw a large temple ahead. “What’s that?” She asked herself, hoping that it was in fact a temple – the perfect place to evade demonic creatures. Sofi scrambled towards the solid structure, optimistically.

“How predictable,” Ghirahim’s voice stung the girl’s ears as she came to a sudden halt, scrutinising her surroundings in search of the taunting demon. “But you realise that this is my temple now? You will find no sanctuary here, my dear.”

“What do you want?” Sofi called out, beginning to feel hopeless. It would appear that she could neither run or hide. “Please, just leave me alone!” She added, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh,” Ghirahim appeared in a shower of diamonds behind Sofi, distressing her further as she spun and slowly backed away. “The youth of today.. so impudent and demanding. You trespass and expect no consequences? What kind of Demon Lord would I be if I allowed such transgressions to go unpunished?” The girl swallowed hard, fearful that she would suffer the same fate as the poor Kikwi – whatever that was. “But,” Ghirahim added, turning to the side and glancing upwards. He appeared to ponder for a moment before continuing, “perhaps I should show a little mercy, considering that you are just a child. Better yet, I will allow you to redeem yourself!”

“Huh?” Sofi quietly tried to question, pressing her hands to her chest.

“Tell me, little sky child,” Ghirahim interrupted, looking to the girl from the corner of his eye. “Do you know of the Goddess Hylia?”

“Y-yes,” Sofi answered, with little confidence. “Hy-Hylia saved us and sent our home above the clouds. She saved us from demons like you.”

“Ha,” Ghirahim chuckled, causing Sofi to shudder. “And yet, here you are.. standing before me.. beneath the cloud barrier created to protect you,” the demon mocked starting to circle the girl. “But never mind that. I am far more interested in the darling Goddess herself. You see, she foolishly relinquished her divinity and became mortal to live amongst you sky children. Which begs the question..” The demon vanished once more, leaving Sofi standing alone.

“Who is she?” Ghirahim asked, his voice slightly distorted. “Where is she? Does she know of the terrible fate that awaits her?”

“Gah!” Sofi jumped, suddenly noticing Ghirahim on one knee in front of her. “Do you know?” The demon asked, grinning.

“I.. I don’t know,” Sofi responded, frowning in confusion.

“Pity,” Ghirahim sighed. “However, I do suspect that you’re not being entirely honest with me. But!” The demon, exerting little effort, jumped to his feet and glanced skyward once more. “I am sure I can remedy that by spending some.. quality time with you,” his dark eyes flickered menacingly as they looked back to the girl, who did not even reach his waist.

“I.. I would like to go home now, please,” Sofi pleaded softly, taking a step back from the demon.

“Oh no,” Ghirahim laughed, snapping his fingers again. Sofi felt herself pulled upwards, her bare feet soon dangling helplessly above the grass. “You may just be the perfect bait to lure out Her Majesty. Fate can be so cruel.”


End file.
